The World Without Harry Potter
by Senjaya
Summary: A/U. Voldemort kembali bangkit sementara Harry telah menghilang pasca perang di Howgarts. Bagaimana dunia sihir menghadapinya kini?
1. 1-The World Without Harry Potter

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Created in the world belonging to J.K. Rowling and no money here. Just for fun._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : THE WORLD WITHOUT HARRY POTTER**

**THE WORLD WITHOUT HARRY POTTER**

-(xx)-(xx)-

_Tahun-tahun telah berlalu, dunia sihir telah menatap ke langit dengan penuh harap dan doa untuk kehadirannya kembali. Kita semua telah menghabiskan hari-hari kita dan bertanya tanya Kemanakah dia pergi?, mengapa dia pergi? atau apakah dia masih hidup? Mungkin dia telah meninggalkan kita semua untuk dunia yang lain, dunia yang berada dalam bahaya, dunia yang lebih membutuhkannya. Apakah kita bersikap egois bila kita menginginkan dia hanya untuk kita saja?_

_Apakah hanya kepada kita, dia dilahirkan? Dari hari pertama dia datang ke hadapan kita, semua dari kita menyanjung dan terpikat dengan kehadirannya karena dia terlihat sangat istimewa. Bagi kita, dia adalah seorang yang sangat istimewa, seorang Anak Yang Hidup, anak yang mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan pada usianya yang baru satu tahun, dan yang menghambat kebangkitannya kembali pada tahun-tahunnya di Hogwarts. Kita sepatutnya berbangga karena memilikinya dan berterima kasih atas usahanya._

_Namun saat dia menyatakan kembalinya pangeran kegelapan di penghujung turnamen triwizard yang diikuti pada usianya yang begitu muda, kita semua tidak mempercayainya, kementerian menyangkalnya dan akhirnya kita semua menganggapnya gila. Hanya setelah pangeran kegelapan menyerang kementerian, mata kita menjadi terbuka lebar dan hal itu juga yang membuat kementerian akhirnya membenarkan berita dari Anak yang Bertahan Hidup, setelah penyangkalan hampir setahun lamanya._

_Sebenarnya dia adalah seorang anak yang dapat menjadi terkenal dalam sekejap, namun dia memilih untuk tidak menjadi terkenal. Dari awal mula, kitalah yang terlalu tinggi menyanjung serta menyorotnya dan akhirnya kita pulalah yang menjatuhkannya juga. Sebuah kutipan dari kitab agama milik muggle ada yang menyatakan "Seorang Messias ditolak di negerinya sendiri". Hal itulah yang sepertinya sudah kita lakukan padanya._

_Apakah mungkin karena semua perlakuan kita padanya yang membuat dia menghindari kita semua? Ataukah dia telah menjadi begitu bodoh karena peperangan sehingga dia tidak memahami makna sebenarnya dari kepercayaan, kesetiaan dan cinta. Dia telah berjuang sendirian untuk menyelamatkan kita semua dan hanya satu atau dua orang sahabat yang berada di sampingnya yang turut berjuang membantunya. Mungkin hanya Dumbledore's Army lah satu-satunya peninggalannya untuk kita semua, suatu wadah perjuangan, persahabatan, persaudaraan serta pengabdian, dan pengorbanan. _

_Kini kita semua telah berpikir bahwa dia telah tiada. Dia sudah pergi entah kemana. Tak ada sisa tubuh yang ditemukan, tak ada jejak atas kematiannya, bahkan tidak ada saksi mata yang melihatnya. Tak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi, tak ada yang dapat memastikan apakah dia telah tiada atau apakah dia masih hidup, bahkan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun. Dia menghilang begitu saja pada penghujung perang besar di Hogwarts._

_Dengan kepergiannya dia telah menghapus harapan kita. Kita semua merasa kehilangan dan bahkan sebagian dari kita merasa dia telah mengkhianati kita dengan pergi meninggalkan dunia sihir ini. Bila dia kembali, apakah kita perlu untuk mempertanyakan alasannya? Seperti, mengapa setelah sekian lama baru kembali? Atau mengapa dia mau kembali?_

_Semua dari kita telah memujanya sebagai pahlawan terbesar era ini, namanya dapat disejajarkan dengan Albus Dumbledore, dan kita telah menuliskan namanya pada buku-buku pelajaran dan kartu kodok. Hampir semua anak-anak kita ingin mengenakan jubah Hogwarts dan berebut masuk ke Gryffindor._

_Apakah dia itu seorang pahlawan? Apa sih sebenarnya pahlawan itu? Apakah orang harus memiliki tanda petir di dahinya serta kemampuan khusus berbicara dengan ular untuk menjadi pahlawan? Setiap hari sepanjang tahun, kita banyak melihat dan mendengar para petugas auror hilir mudik ke sana kemari berusaha membantu dan menolong mereka yang membutuhkan. Tidak hanya bagi kaum kita para penyihir, namun juga muggle-muggle di sekitar kita pun mereka bantu. Mereka adalah penyihir-penyihir yang melayani masyarakat sihir dengan dedikasi yang tinggi. Orang-orang ini tidak hanya melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik, tapi mereka juga merupakan pahlawan-pahlawan yang baru. Tindakan mereka juga tidak boleh dilupakan._

_Harry Potter sebenarnya bukanlah seorang pahlawan. Harry Potter bukan pahlawan kita. Harry Potter adalah seorang pecundang yang lari dari perang di Howgarts. Mungkin dia melarikan diri dari perang karena ketakutan menghadapi perang dan akibat dari perang. Perang itu telah kembali merengut cinta dan kepercayaan darinya, perang itu telah merengut para sahabat dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Meski perang yang sama juga merengut sahabat dan orang terdekat kita, tapi dia memilih untuk diri dari perang itu meninggalkan kita semua. Tapi, bila kita jujur dan mendengarkan suara hati kita, di dalam lubuk hati kita, dia adalah penyelamat kita. Dia telah mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan bagi kita dan itulah yang kemudian mengakhiri perang. _

_Tapi, mengapa dia tidak tinggal saja bersama kita sampai selamanya? Dia telah memberi kita begitu banyak harapan, dia telah memberi kita teladan dan selama bertahun-tahun beberapa dari kita sebenarnya telah mengikuti teladannya baik sadar ataupun tidak. Contohnya bahwa kita menyadari atau tidak setelah perang usai, semua politik dan permusuhan di antara penyihir berdarah murni, berdarah campuran ataupun keturunan muggle yang sering kita sebut (maaf darah lumpur) telah mereda. Di Hogwarts, semua asrama telah bersatu. Dari Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hafflepuff, dan juga Slytherin secara khusus telah duduk bersama dengan rukun dan damai. Sudah tidak ada petikaian dan saling menjatuhkan di antara mereka (kecuali hanya di Quitditch)._

_Kini kita harus bertanya pada diri kita sendiri. Bila suatu hari nanti dia kembali, apakah kita akan menyambutnya? Apakah dia telah berhasil menyembuhkan luka hati yang pernah kita goreskan padanya di masa lalu?_

_Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak perang di Hogwarts. Sudah sejak setahun kita kembali berduka karena kita semua menyaksikan salah satu serangan terburuk pasca kejatuhan pangeran kegelapan. __ Tentunya masih terbayang di ingatan kita bahwa korban terbanyak berasal dari anak-anak, diantaranya murid sekolah Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang, juga dari beberapa sekolah sihir di Cina, Amerika, Brazil, serta beberapa negara Afrika. Belum terhitung korban dari para penonton dewasa, panitia penyelenggara serta para wartawan yang turut meliput pertandingan final piala dunia quidditch. Meski hingga kini belum ada pihak yang menyatakan bertanggung jawab atas serangan itu, pihak kementerian menduga ini adalah era baru dari kebangkitan death eater._

_Hari ini kita telah melihat banyak posko pertahanan dan jam malam digagas. Banyak auror berjaga dan berkeliaran di tempat umum dan strategis. Serangan tersebut kembali mengingatkan kita akan masa-masa pangeran kegelapan di masa lampau. Bedanya, kali ini kementerian telah memberi jaminan keamanan serta petunjuk bagi warga tentang tindakan yang harus dilakukan dalam keadaan darurat, mereka juga telah membuka hotline khusus untuk warga yang ingin melapor khususnya bila melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mereka juga telah membagikan secara cuma-cuma alat pelindung resmi yang setidaknya cukup menghalangi serangan tak diduga (meskipun demikian alat tersebut belum mampu menahan kutukan mematikan). Gerak kementerian kali ini jauh lebih cepat dari pada saat era kepemimpinan Cornelius Fudge yang lebih banyak menutupi segala fakta dan informasi akan gerakan death eater._

_Setelah melihat semua usaha yang telah dilakukan kementerian, pertanyaannya, "Apakah kita masih membutuhkan dia?" _

_Di masa lalu kita meletakkan semua harapan pada pundaknya, lima tahun sudah kita berdoa kepada Merlin untuk keselamatan kita. Hari ini kita semua kembali berlutut di depan Merlin dan memohon untuk kembalinya sang penyelamat. Bagi sebagian dari kita, dia adalah Merlin yang baru. Kita selalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di Galeon yang sering kita gunakan,**"In Merlin We Trust"** Untaian kata dan mantera telah melewati ujung tongkat yang kita pegang selama ini, namun banyak dari kita yang sebenarnya menaruh kepercayaan bukan pada Merlin yang Agung, tetapi pada dia, **"In Potter We Trust"**_

_Lima tahun sudah kita berjuang tanpa kehadirannya, sama seperti kita selama ini berjuang tanpa kehadiran Merlin. Selama ini kita tidak pernah didampingi oleh Merlin secara nyata, dan kita sudah berhasil mengatasi masalah kita sejauh ini. Oleh karena itu sebenarnya kita tidak perlu mengharapkan dia kembali. Dia tidak perlu kembali. Kita sudah tidak membutuhkan dia lagi. Karena kita semua telah berhasil mengatasi semua masalah kita hanya dengan menaruh kepercayaan pada Sang Merlin, setidaknya sampai hari ini._

_Pada banyak kitab, dikatakan pada saat jatuh, orang-orang akan merindukan "messias". Bila kemudian sang messias hadir bagi mereka dan membebaskan mereka dari masalah yang ada, pada akhirnya sang Messias akan pergi dan sebelumnya berjanji untuk kembali suatu hari nanti._

_ Hari ini, kita menanti sang messias, sang penyelamat kita untuk datang kembali meskipun kita tahu bahwa harapan itu sangat tipis (dan dia sepertinya tak pernah berjanji untuk itu)._

_Pada akhirnya kita mungkin berpendapat bahwa dunia akan lebih baik tanpa dia. Memang benar, kita sendiri yang akan menanggung kesulitan dan berjuang tanpa kehadirannya. Kita akan melihat lebih banyak kematian, perang dan pertumpahan darah. Tapi apapun itu, masyarakat sihir akan selalu hidup dan ada._

_Harry, hingga hari ini kita, masyarakat sihir sudah berjuang tanpamu, berjuang tanpa kehadiranmu. Kita tidak membutuhkanmu untuk bangkit. Kita semua dapat berjuang sendiri tanpa kamu ada di sisi kami._

_Jadi, di mana pun kamu berada, percayalah. Kita semua percaya padamu, kita semua percaya padamu, dan aku percaya padamu selalu, selamanya. Apakah kamu merasa menyesal, bersalah atau malu untuk kembali? Apakah kamu sudah tidak peduli kepada kami?_

_x x x x_

_x x x x_

Luna Lovegood,

The Quibbler Senior Author

* * *

A/N:

1. ide cerita (chapter ini) berasal dari komik Superman. Saat ini saya belum terlalu fokus untuk cerita yang ini. Tapi sebelum saya lupa sebaiknya ditulis dulu. Bahkan belum berpikir siapa yang akan di pairing untuk Harry Potter nantinya.

2. Kalau ada tanggapan dan review atau ide silakan yah


	2. 2- Quidditch World Cup Final

**Chapter 2 : Quidditch World Cup Final, one year ago**

Suasana pagi itu tampak ramai. Matahari masih belum tinggi, mungkin masih pukul 7 pagi, tapi sepertinya aktivitas orang-orang yang berkemah di lapangan terlihat sangat sibuk.

Pertandingan final piala dunia belum juga dimulai, tapi suasana terasa sudah sangat panas. Kedua pendukung sepertinya sudah saling berperang dengan memasang atribut-atribut tim kesayangannya dengan cara yang sangat berlebihan dan menyolok.

Perkemahan bagian selatan dan timur ditempati oleh pendukung Inggris terlihat berwarna putih dengan kombinasi warna merah, sementara perkemahan Irlandia yang berada di sisi barat dan utara didominasi dengan warna hijau dan kombinasi putih keperakan.

Sama seperti pertandingan piala dunia quidditch terakhir 8 tahun yang lalu, tampak banyak pedagang menjual atribut tim yang lolos ke final, dari jubah tim, figure maskot tim, panji-panji, dan juga poster. Ada pula yang menjual alat bantu untuk menonton seperti teropong yang dapat mengulang atau memperlambat, da pula mini figure para pemain inggris dan irlandia. Yang cukup menarik perhatian adalah kios berukuran besar yang terletak di dekat lapangan tengah, dengan dua menara warna biru dengan garis keemasan yang sangat menyolok. Di atasnya tampak sapu-sapu mini terbang mengelilingi menara-menara di atas kios. Kios itu sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh calon pembeli.

Poster yang menjulang tinggi di depannya bertuliskan dengan hurup-hurup yang besar, _"Mainkan sendiri Piala Dunia Quidditch dengan tim favoritmu" dibawanya dengan huruf yang lebih kecil, "Hanya 15 galeon per mini figure, dan dengan 200 galeon maka kau akan mendapatkan 1 set mini figure dengan dua tim pilihan ditambah bonus mini figure wasit". "Kunjungi kios kami untuk mendapatkannya, hanya di __Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"_ teriak sepasang remaja kembar yang sepertinya menggunakan sihir untuk mengeraskan suara mereka.

Di sisi lain pedagang makanan dan minuman tak kalah hebohnya, dari mulai makanan dan minuman muggle seperti air mineral, coca-cola, hot dog, hamburger dan pizza hingga butterbeer, firewhiskey, coklat kodok, kacang segala rasa, dsb.

Yang pasti perayaan pesta final quidditch telah membawa kegembiraan tersendiri bagi kaum penyihir khususnya para pecinta quidditch. Terlebih kali ini tim Quidditch Inggris telah berhasil mencapai final sejak keikutsertaan mereka dalam piala dunia. Lolosnya mereka ke final selain karena adanya pemain-pemain baru yang cukup handal juga berkat kerja keras dari asisten pelatih tim quidditch mereka seorang muggle yang dulunya merupakan pelatih tim sepak bola muggle Inggris.

Sedangkan bagi tim Irlandia yang sudah beberapa kali lolos ke final piala dunia, hal ini tak lain karena kerja sama tim mereka yang sangat baik dan pengalaman bertanding mereka hingga hari ini.

Statistik kedua tim yang maju ke final sangat luar biasa. Tim Quidditch Inggris berhasil mencapai final tanpa kehilangan snitch sekalipun berkat seeker baru mereka yang sangat handal, seorang gadis muda yang cantik berambut merah sebahu yang dulunya merupakan seeker tim Quidditch Hogwarts, Ginerva Molly Weasley. Di samping itu tim Inggris juga memiliki keeper baru yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama, Oliver Wood. Dalam 6 pertandingan menuju final, Wood telah berhasil menghalau lebih dari 500 quaffle dengan hanya kemasukan rata-rata 10 quaffle per pertandingan, menjadikan tim Inggris memiliki peluang terbesar untuk menjadi juara tahun ini.

Sedangkan Tim Quidditch Irlandia kembali berhasil mencapai final untuk mempertahankan gelar juaranya. Sama seperti tim Quidditch Inggris, mereka juga berhasil mencapai final dengan rata-rata kemasukan 10 quaffle per pertandingan, hanya saja mereka kehilangan snitch saat berhadapan dengan Bulgaria di semifinal yang merupakan penggulangan final quidditch 1994 yang lalu di mana Victor Krum mempecundangi seeker mereka, di semifinal kali ini Krum kembali menunjukkan kebolehannya sebagai seeker yang belum pernah kehilangan snicth.

* * *

Dua jam menjelang pertandingan final, para penonton mulai memasuki stadion quidditch. Para petugas keamanan telah berjaga-jaga di setiap pintu masuk memeriksa bawaan dari penonton. Mereka rupanya telah belajar dari para muggle, semua barang bawaan diperiksa, yang membahayakan dan dapat menganggu jalannya pertandingan atau penonton lain tidak diperkenankan dibawa masuk, diantaranya kembang api dan petasan, terlebih yang dibeli dari tenda Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Terlihat ada beberapa penonton yang mencoba protes namun mereka akhirnya mereka meninggalkan bawaan mereka yang dinilai berbahaya atau menganggu karena mereka tak ingin kehilangan momen berharga ini.

Satu jam menjelang pertandingan, hampir semua penonton telah duduk di dalam stadion. Suasana tetap riuh karena ada sorak-sorak dari para supporter pertandingan. Bendera raksasa Inggris dan Irlandia tampak bergerak-gerak di antar penonton yang memang sudah terbagi dalam kubu Irlandia dan kubu Inggris. Sementara itu di tengah lapangan tampak berbagai produk sponsor ditampilkan secara visual

45 menit menjelang pertandingan, para penonton VIP mulai berdatangan, diantaranya menteri sihir Inggris, Kingsley Shacklebolt yang datang melalui pintu stadion dengan 2 orang ajudannya dan tentu saja menteri sihir Irlandia yang kedatangannya sangat menyolok karena pengawalan mereka yang cukup istimewa, kedatangan mengendarai sapu dengan 6 orang pengawalnya di tiap sisinya.

30 menit menjelang pertandingan, trophy Piala Dunia Quiddicth yang sangat besar dan megah yang terlihat sangat gemerlap dibawa masuk ke dalam stadion. Suasana langsung menjadi meriah, semua penonton berdiri menyambut trophy tersebut, dan bendera-bendera kembali dikibarkan. Piala ini dibawa masuk melalui udara dengan dikawal oleh sekitar 10 pemain legendaris quidditch dari berbagai dunia yang kini sudah pensiun. Mereka berputar dua kali mengelilingi lapangan sebelum mebawa piala tersebut ke tribun utama di sebelah utara.

15 menit sebelum pertandingan, lapangan telah bersih, hanya ada tampilan visual produk sponsor yang masih saja melayang-layang di tengah lapangan dekat tribun utama.

5 Menit menjelang pertandingan, terdengar suara yang mengema di seluruh stadion.

_"Selamat datang di pertandingan Final Dunia Quiddicth 2002, Irlandia melawan Inggris"_

Langsung saja seluruh stadion bergemuruh karena suara para penonton yang sangat antusias.

_"Sekarang sambutlah maskot dari tim Irlandia" _

Segera para penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan khususnya penonton pendukung tim Irlandia, disusul datangnya Leprechauns yang berterbangan di atas penonton sambil melemparkan kepingan-kepingan keemasan lalu setelah membentuk berbagai formasi yang menarik, mereka berkumpul di udara di sisi barat stadion, sementara pekik kegembiraan terdengar dari para penonton yang mendapatkan kepingan emas.

_"Dan inilah dia maskot dari tim Inggris" _terdengar kembali suara komentator pertandingan yang mengema di seluruh stadium.

Kali ini ternyata bukan mahkluk gaib yang datang memenuhi stadium, namun rupanya puluhan remaja berpakaian putih dengan garis merah berlarian memasuki stadium. Sebagian ada yang bersalto, sebagian ada yang melompat-lompat. Rupanya kali ini tim Inggris mengunakan pasukan "cheerleader" sebagai keberuntungan mereka. Saat berada di tengah stadion, jubah para remaja itu berganti warna menjadi biru, hijau, kuning, merah, hitam, dan terakhir berwarna putih keperakan. Mereka semua menari di tengah lapangan, melompat-lompat, membentuk formasi bertingkat, dan beberapa mengelilingi lapangan sambil membawa bendera Inggris, terakhir mereka meninggalkan lapangan sambil menaiki sapu ke segala arah dan saat hampir mencapai area penonton mereka berbalik ke sisi timur. Pendukung Inggris yang tak mau kalah ikut melompat-lompat sambil mengibarkan bendera meraka dan bersorak-sorai.

_"Dan marilah kita sambut tim Irlandia, __Mullet, Troy, Morran, Haddock, Ryan, Cornelly, dan Lynch" _kembali suara komentator mengema dan telihat 7 garis berwarna hijau dengan garis putih keperakan meluncur mengelilingi lapangan dua kali dengan sangat cepat dan langsung menuju ke sudut barat. Suara penonton kembali riuh, dan bendera Irlandia terlihat dikibarkan dengan penuh semangat.

_"Dan inilah tim yang telah mengukir sejarah, untuk pertama kalinya lolos ke final, tim Inggris, _Vesper, Hakwsworth, Craig, Bowie, Whitney, Wood, dan Weasley_ "_kembali suara komentator mengema dan telihat 7 garis putih dengan garis merah yang menyala keemasan meluncur menuju tengah lapangan dan kemudian terpecah ke 7 penjuru , mereka mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua kali dengan arah yang berlawanan untuk tiap orangnya. Bagaikan melihat meteor yang bersilangan, para pendukung Inggris menjadi riuh, juga mengibarkan bendera Inggris dengan penuh semangat.

Kini terlihat kedua tim berbaris dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan, dengan kapten masing-masing yang memimpin barisan. Terakhir kedua kapten saling bersalaman, sementara para anggotanya berdiri di belakangnya. Sesaat, mereka mengambil sikap hormat saat lagu kebangsaan bagi masing-masing tim dikumandangkan sementara riuh sorak-sorai penonton mereda untuk ikut berdiri dalam upacara pembukaan.

Setelah selesai memberikan penghormatan, terdengar kembali gema suara komentator, _"KINI PERTANDINGAN AKAN DIMULAI, INILAH FINAL PIALA DUNIA QUIDDITCH IRLANDIA INGGRIS 0-0"_

Sorak-sorai penonton kembali mengiringi para tim yang semuanya menggunakan seri terbaru Firebolt XP2000, yang memiliki kemampuan 2 kali lebih baik dari versi sebelumnya sehingga para pemain hampir tak terlihat, hanya kilasan warna hijau keperakan atau putih kemerahan yang sesekali melintas di depan mata. Sementara tampilan visual yang berada di tengah lapangan sepertinya tak mampu mengikuti jalannya pertandingan karena kecepatan para tim quidditch yang luar biasa.

Pertandingan final berjalan cukup seru, sudah hampir 30 menit dan score Irlandia lawan Inggris selama 5 menit terakhir masih alot dengan nilai sementara Irlandia unggul 110 - 90. Terlihat bludger berkeliaran dengan liar kesana kemari menyerang para chaser yang berusaha memasukan quaffle. Saat ini peluang kembali ada di tangan Irlandia, quaffle berada di tangan Morran yang mengopernya ke Troy, kembali ke Morran, lalu ke Mullet, dan berhasil di rebut oleh Vesper dengan gerakan zig zag yang lincah dari atas memotong Mullet yang sudah berada di depan gawang Wood.

Vesper melempar ke Craig, lalu ke Hawksworth, kembali ke Vesper, Craig, quaffle terlepas dan disambar Vesper kembali dengan cepat, dan GOALLL!, 100-110 untuk Inggris! teriak komentator pertandingan. Pendukung Inggris berteriak-teriak kegirangan, mengibarkan panji-panji putih bergaris merah.

Tim Irlandia kembali memegang quaffle, saat sedang melaju ke gawang Inggris, tiba-tiba Haddock, beater Irlandia yang berbadan besar tiba-tiba terjatuh tanpa sebab, padahal Bludger masih menyerang Vesper dan Craig. Belum hilang kekagetan para pendukung Irlandia yang berteriak karena pemain mereka jatuh tanpa sebab, tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan keras di tribun timur. **"DUARRRRRR!".** Asap hitam besar mengepul dari tribun timur dan tempat itu terlihat hancur lebur, dan para penonton terlihat menjerit-jerit. Kedua tim serempak menghentikan sapu-sapu mereka di udara dan menghentikan permainan secara otomatis. Semuanya memandang ke arah tribun timur. Tiba-tiba kembali ada serangan dari udara yang menyerang para pemain, Vesper, Mullet dan Bowie terkena serangan dan mereka meluncur jatuh dari sapu mereka, sisanya otomatis berhamburan kabur menjauh. Namun tak semuanya beruntung, Whitney dan Ryan juga terlihat jatuh dari sapu mereka.

Kini di udara tampak 5 orang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan penutup wajah, dua diantaranya tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat sepertinya menggunakan sapu yang sama dengan para pemain, Firebolt seri XP2000. Kedua orang itu melesat dengan cepat ke tribun utama. Para penonton VIP yang berada di sana terlihat ketakutan dan berusaha melarikan diri tapi usaha mereka tidak mulus, 3 diantara mereka terjatuh dari tribun karena berdesakan. Di tribun, seorang penyerang telah mendarat dan menyambar tropi Quidditch yang rencananya akan diserahkan kepada pemenang oleh Menteri Sihir Irlandia. Sementara yang seseorang lagi dengan cepat telah menangkap seseorang penonton yang berada di tribun, orang itu sempat memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri, namun terlambat karena kedua penyerang itu telah membawanya ber-apparte.

Tak hanya penonton VIP di tribun utama yang panik, hampir semua penonton bangkit berdiri berupaya meninggalkan stadion, akibatnya terdengar banyak jeritan-jeritan panik dan ketakutan, para panitia dan penjaga keamanan sepertinya tak mampu mengatasi kepanikan penonton dan ikut berlarian. Penonton yang berhasil keluar dari stadion ada yang langsung ber-apparte, namun rupanya tak semua bernasib baik. Tak semua penonton bisa melakukan apparte, sebagian malah terinjak-injak di dalam stadion karena berdesakan. Dalam situasi yang kacau ini, 3 penyerang berjubah hitam yang masih berada di udara kembali melemparkan kutukan ke arah penonton yang panik sambil tertawa-tawa mengejar penonton yang ketakutan dengan sapu mereka.

Mereka masih asyik melempar kutukan hingga mereka tak sadar saat ada seseorang yang menggunakan sapu dari ketinggian menukik tajam memotong jalan mereka dan hampir menghujam tanah, melemparkan kutukan berwarna kuning yang menyebabkan seorang berjubah hitam terjatuh dari sapunya. Kedua temannya sempat menghindar dan menoleh melihatnya sepertinya hendak berbalik untuk menolong, namun terlambat karena di hadapan mereka telah muncul gadis berambut merah yang mengarahkan tongkatnya dan seketika mereka berdua menabrak dinding transparan yang membuat mereka jatuh dari sapu.

* * *

**A/N**

_Sekali lagi judul dari srory ini saya ubah, menjadi The World Without Harry Potter, soalnya ada beberapa teman yang bilang hal agar lebih menarik_

_Thanks buat yang sudah lihat lihat dan review_


End file.
